Waking of a Heart
by Andra Black
Summary: While shopping for art supplies Orochimaru makes an unexpected appearance and confronts our favorite artists and kidnaps Lexy. After escaping his clutches Lexy falls into an eternal slumber. Now, Kisame and Itachi must warp themselves into her dream, but something is off. M for attempted rape/Pedos/future smut and possible assumptions of death.
1. What Do I Do?

**For those who are familiar with loverofakatsuki (LOA) this story follows on her plot lines.**

Tobi skipped happily towards the room he shared with his Olivee, lightly humming to himself but stopping when he heard repetitive bangs and grunts.

Looking around an finally snooping Bout towards Itachi's an Kisame's room he saw Lexy striking relentlessly at a punching bag that was hanging securely to the ceiling. Though even then the chains were beginning to groan from the strain.

Three shouts were produced and while the bag was still on the opposite side she spun around to deliver a sharp right hook kick, the final attack breaking the chains and sending the bag flying across the room as she let out a last cry.

"HYA!"

The sixteen year old looked around when she heard vigorous clapping and spotted Tobi jumping up and down, but ceased his excitement when he saw that her cheeks were wet.

"Why is Loo Loo crying?" he asked, stepping up to her with a tilted head.

Lexy gasped and quickly wiped away her tears, stammering as she turned around to walk to the bed. "I-it's nothing Tobi."

Tobi walked over to sit next to the crying girl, rubbing her shoulders and embracing her. "There there Loo Loo. Just tell Tobi what's wrong." he murmured softly.

"I... I- I'm in love with them." she whispered, shoulders shuddering with her sobs.

"Then why is Loo Loo upset? That's a good thing!" Tobi exclaimed, shaking her a bit as if to put some sense into her.

"So who's the lucky duo?" he added.

Lips quirking in a quivery smile she leaned in to whisper the two names in his ear. Tobi gasped, realising why she'd be crying over something like this.

Lexy pulled away, biting her lip. "Now do you understand? It's just not possible."

The boy nodded, grinning widely beneath his mask as a plan formulated in his so called innocent mind. 'You're too oblivious to know how possible it really IS Loo Loo.' he corrected.

She pushed off the bed to pick up another human sized punching bag and hung it securely to the ceiling like the previous one and backed away several feet, then charged at it with a spinning hi-jump kick, this time sending it through the wall and knocking Sasori and Deidara, who were making out, from the puppeteer's work table in the next room.

"LEXY!"

"Uh oh." uttered the brunette.

"RUN LOO LOO!" Tobi squealed out, making a break for the window and jumping out to land on the ground gracefully.

"Hey! Don't leave ME here! You know I can't jump from this high!" she hollered out the window and turning around to see the artists advancing onto her through the hole, looking more than murderous.

"HELP!"

. . . . .

The three made up after agreeing to go shopping for more artistic materials since they were ironically all low on supplies.

Tobi, however, prevented Lexy from leaving the house at the last second by grabbing her wrist and dragging her off to who knows where. After lightly slapping her cheeks to make her stay quiet he forced her to sit down in a chair and stood in front of the brunette with his hands on his hips.

"Now, Loo Loo will listen to Tobi, understood?"

Lexy nodded.

Huffing in approval he continued.

"Loo Loo loves Itachi and Kisame, yes?"

The teen glared at him at seeing where this was headed, but nodded again nonetheless.

"Why not just tell them?" he asked, tilting his head.

She sighed heavily. "Because I'm not old enou-" she abruptly interrupted when the masked boy stomped his foot.

"And?! You have sex with them anyways! There's not much of a difference." he stated.

"It's just how I see things, Tobi!"

"And Tobi doesn't care!" he shouted, pushing his face close to hers after taking off his mask to show nothing but seriousness.

"Tobi was too young as well when he fell in love with Zetsu, but that didn't stop him from telling Zetsu that Tobi loved him. Just follow your heart Loo Loo." his voice got softer as he spoke, and he leant closer to peck her forehead.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from crying she nodded, hugging the boy tightly.

"Thank you Tobi. I'll tell them after I get back."


	2. We Slipped Up

**This following chapter contains fatal amounts of suspense. You were warned.**

Kisame was deathly worried. His kitten should've returned with the artists from the art supplies store over an hour ago. He worded his thoughts to his lover, but Itachi simply told him that there could've been a delay of sorts, and knowing the girl and her strength nothing could've happened without word spreading of a disastrous large breasted teen. He smirked at the thought, eyes dazing off into space as he recalled all the times she nearly blew up the base by messing around in a certain blonde's clay.

His thoughts were interrupted when a commotion started downstairs in the living room, only worsening his troubled state. With his mind thinking of the worst he stood from the bed and padded to the door, opening it so he could make the short travel downstairs to the occupied lounging area.

He never expected to see a bloodied up and lethally wounded Deidara being carefully carried by Sasori, who looked scared to no end. The puppeteer caught his gaze, quickly breaking the eye connection by looking away guiltily with a grim expression.

Lexy was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasori." He spoke, and everyone stopped talking, turning their attention between the two.

Gulping nervously and meeting the shark man's eyes again, Sasori regretted his next words.

"We slipped up. Orochimaru. He took her." he whispered, breaking the eerie silence that was tense with distraught.


	3. Struggle of Determination

**If you don't like pedophiles getting their faces bashed in then please don't continue. Also, be warned of detailed rape attempt by said pedophile. **

Sasuke covered his ears to block out the loud screeches from the young brunette who didn't look much younger than him, and reminded him of a certain pink haired girl when she was utterly pissed off, the only difference is that this one was simply crazy and out of her mind, spouting colourful language in all directions.

"Fucking snake ass creep! Once I get free I'll be fucking feeding that bloody assed face of yours to the ancients!" Lexy shouted, glaring heatedly at the pale skinned man who watched in humour. The young Uchiha standing next to him could've sworn that she was spouting flames from her mouth.

"Won't that bitch ever shut u-"

"You better fucking watch it toothy or I'll be beating that fucking bloody face of yours with my foot!" she interrupted Suigetsu, who shuddered in fear and his behind Juugo, who merely observed in interest.

"Why is she here? She's of no use to us." Sasuke drawled out.

"And annoying." he added.

Lexy was chained to a wall with her wrists together, lifted about a foot in the air. Seething in anger she slipped a shoe off with her toes and kicked it at him when he dared to turn around. It smacked him hard in the back of his duck butt head.

"Take that chicken ass! Call me annoying again mother fucker!" she shouted, face screwed up in fury.

Karin sneered in disgust, not liking how the girl's chest bounced continuously as she kicked her feet. Before she could open her mouth Lexy's other shoe found its way to her face, knocking into the very thing she needed to close more often.

"Don't even THINK about bad mouthing my boobs ya fucking tramp!"

Karin covered her bleeding mouth with a hand, possibly having lost a few teeth, and ran off before Sasuke could see.

"I don't see why you wasted your time in kidnapping her." Sasuke growled, displeased about being hit by a shoe of all things.

"She's close to the Akatsuki, so if we get information out of her, we can find your brother." Orochimaru reasoned, inhumanly long tongue slithering out to lick his lips, eyes glinting in a mix of determination and something else that shook her to the core.

Upon seeing the surreal sight Lexy froze, disgusted. Her body shivered for a second as goosebumps bloomed all over her arm, hairs sticking up on the back of her neck.

"I will be sure to make full use of her."

Sasori carefully cleaned the blonde's wounds, cautious as to not ruin the stitches Kakuzu had put dexterous work into to keep them closed.

"Danna... Will Lexy be ok, un?" Deidara croaked, throat sore from having it cleverly kicked by the Sannin.

The redhead shushed him, holding a glass of water to his lover's lips and lightly tilting it so he could take small sips.

"Don't talk brat. I'm sure she'll be fine, she holds more fire than all of us combined." He stated, though he sounded unsure.

God knows what kind of wicked things that snake could do to her, what kind of methods he'd use for interrogation. The Sannin was always full of surprises, and Sasori knew that all too well from working alongside him at one point.

"I hope you're right Dana, hmm." and Deidara went back to sleep.

The puppeteer sat next to the slumbering pyromaniac, eyes set in a distraught expression.

They could only hope that Lexy will make it till they track the bastard down. Until then, they had to find out about his whereabouts, and that could take ages knowing the snake.

Lexy tugged at the rusted restraints on her wrists, perplexed on how well they they held against her strength. Feeling her wrists begin to go raw from wearing them into the unpolished metal she gave up with a huff, looking around for anything that could be useful in helping her escape.

As if the gods answered her prayer, the links snapped from the wall and she landed on her knees. Biting on her lip to keep the tears in.

"FUCK that hurt like a bitch!" she growled out, sitting on her bottom to clutched her bruised knees.

Unfortunately the gods above weren't on her side this time, since the very man she vowed to neuter by hand walked in the room with a creepy smirk.

Scrambling to her feet in a fighting stance she glared at him, ignoring the throb in her kneecaps. Before Lexy could charge at him, giant, scaly purple serpents burst from the ground, holding her wrists to her sides, head slithering up to her face with warning hisses that made her freeze in fear.

'I've always hated snakes.' she thought, gulping as Orochimaru approached her, comically in all the irony, in a snake like manner.

"Hello~" he greeted, smirk growing if possible.

"Yo'" she greeted in return, glaring sharply at him.

All she got in return was a hissing snicker, and the inhumanly long tongue stretched out from his mouth, slithering through the air towards her, the mortifying sight somehow causing her lips to clamp shut. The teen flinched when the abnormal appendage slid across her cheek, groaning with a shudder as it ran down her neck, and finally beneath the neckline of her shirt to slide inside her cleavage. Her limbs squirmed uncontrollably in futile attempts to break free, grossed out whispers escaping her lips.

And the worst part was; it was turning her on.

Orochimaru stepped closer till he was just inches away, watching amusement as her cheeks tint a cherry red, and guided his unnaturally lithe muscle inside her bra cup, doing the most unbelievable things to the perked nub.

"Tell us where the Akatsuki base is located." one of the serpent hissed, its forked tongue flicking out to tickle her ear.

Whimpering at the ticklish touch the brunette clenched her teeth, grunting out a no. His tongue pinched her nipple, making her gasp out.

"Tell us or we'll take this much further, and we ensure you that it won't be pleasant." the other snake threatened.

Drawing his tongue back into his mouth Orochimaru trailed a hand up her waist, his cold, scaly skin touching the warm flesh of her torso making the girl shiver in unwanted pleasure.

"Where is the base located." he repeated, planning on taking her even if she did answer.

"You're not getting anything out of me you bloody horse kisser!"

Absentmindedly they both wondered where in the hell the idea of that name had come from, but it was quickly forgotten as he slipped his creep tongue out again, this time unbuttoning her pants so it could glide inside the elastic band of her underwear with ease.

Squealing in utter disgust Lexy kicked her feet out, not liking that the serpent were now holding her at eye level with the Sannin, so she looked like a trashing child. Unintentionally she moaned out when the slick muscle entered her unwillingly moistening heat, pumping it in and out while flicking the tip to slap the rigged nerves inside.

Suddenly her head reared up, surprising the pedophile as he found himself holding his now shattered nose and mouth. Snarling Lexy reached her head down and bit one of the serpents on the head, jamming her teeth into its skull as hard as possible before pulling back to tear out a good chunk (This is disturbing, I know) of its brain, instantly killing it.

She wasn't fast enough to avoid the other snake and had a set of fangs lodged into her biceps. Shouting in fury, adrenaline the only thing keeping her from getting knocked out by he poison, the brunette put the slithery beast's neck in a dead grip with her free hand. That was all the warning the serpent was going to get before it's neck was crushed within her palm.

Now that she was free Lexy ran towards the Sannin who was just now pushing himself off the floor, groaning. When he opened his eyes the last thing he ever saw was her furious chocolate eyes and the fist that was swiftly meeting his chin in a sharp uppercut.

Not wasting a moment to watch the fifty year old man fall down unconscious, as much as she wanted to, she rushed out of the cell and stampeded down the corridors. Hearing a wire snap the teen looked behind in horror to see a barrage of venom tipped senbon needles whizzing through the air, not giving enough time to dodge.

Growling in pain as the needles nicked her skin Lexy lifted her hands, clasping them together as if praying. "Body Flicker!"

Her body teleported itself outside of Orochimaru's hideout, which was apparently underground. Looking around for a moment she found that she was dangerously far from the apartments. Taking a few deep breaths to even herself the brunette used the technique again, this time warping herself to a clearing that was a few miles away from the destination.

Hunching over to place her hands on her knees Lexy gasped for air, exhausted from the energy she used up much too quickly for her liking, not to mention chakra usage. Her chakra was almost depleted to drastic levels, if she didn't take a break soon she'd pass out.

"But the poison." she hissed, holding her left bicep which was oozing out a sickly purple-red.

"I have to get to Sasori first, or exhaustion won't be the first thing to kill me." 'And I have to tell Kisame and Itachi.'

With that determined thought she took off in a sprint, putting as much power in each step as she could.

Lexy fought off the drowsiness that was settling over her being, a symptom caused by the venom. Stumbling she leaned against a worn oak tree, panting. "I'm almost there..." she mumbled, recognizing the dirt trail that led through a row of overgrown ferns.

Her pace was agonizingly slow, feet sluggishly dragging so clumsily she tripped several times. Her arms quivered as she pushed herself up off the vegetated pathway, her staggering worse than before.

A yawn strained itself inside her lungs, and Lexy feebly shook her head, but failed to fight off the stronger wave of drowsiness. Opening her eyes once more she saw the door right in front of her, waiting for her to twist the knob, and show everyone that she was safe.

"And that I love them." she breathed out, slowly raising a tired hand and slamming it onto the door as hard as her body would allow.


	4. Last Words

**WARNING: Possible reader's assumption of character death. **

Everyone shot up in alarm at the sudden barrage of banging coming from the front door, shoving past one another to reach the living room. Thankfully Olivia had beaten them to it, easily sneaking between the scrambling bodies with her petite form, and grasped the knob. Simultaneous gasps went around the group at what stood on the other side of the door.

Glancing at their shocked faces Lexy gave a weak laugh, the feeble look of amusement faltering till her eyes rolled back in their sockets, fatigue taking over to cause her body to fall forward when she tried to take another step towards one person in particular, but was instead caught at the last second by feminine arms.

Olivia felt herself begin to hyperventilate, and thoughtlessly attempted to catch her lethally wounded friend, only to end up falling backwards onto her rump. She noticed the brunette limply lifting an arm to extend her hand out to point at Kisame, who immediately rushed forward to kneel next to the petite woman so that he could accept the teen in his strong, gentle arms bridal style.

Letting his eyes do a once over on her body he saw that the blood oozing from the inch deep snake bites littered all over her exposed limbs was tinted a very faint purple.

'Poison.' he thought, his face furrowing in distraught, especially when she slowly reached up with a shaky arm to lightly cup his cheek, which was unknowingly to him stained with tears. His pearly orbs flicking up to meet her dull, half-lidded ones, he saw that hers too, were misty from oncoming tears.

"Ki... Kisame." she spoke hoarsely.

"I wanted... I wanted to tell you... and Itachi something important... after I came back with Sasori and Dei."

Clasping his warm hand over her icy cold one which was weakly caressing his cheek, he urged her not to speak.

"Save your energy, Kitte-" but he was interrupted by the whisper of three words that made his heart stop with realization, because he, unknowingly, felt the same for her.

"I love you."

And her eyes closed, with her hand dropping from his shocked, heartbroken face.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**If you hate crying while reading...tough luck. **

Kisame clutched the living corpse tightly in his arms, silent sobs wracking his body as he buried his face into the soft brown locks he longed to caress while watching her fall asleep in his lap. His heart clenched tightly, so unbearably tight. It hurt so much.

Smouldering tears fell from his shut eyes, his strong arms embracing the body of a girl whose smile he would never see again. Cat shaped chocolate orbs that melted his heart would never open up to curiously wander about like the very feline they resembled.

Sasori hesitantly touched his shoulder, eyes glossy and brows furrowed in a pained expression.

"She will not wake up. You're only making it worse." he whispered, though each word was laced in disbelief.

"That snake went too far." Zetsu growled, glaring at the numerous snakebites that littered her arms, pinpointing where the poison was injected from into her, forcing her into an eternal sleep.

No further words could be exchanged, Olivia having run off for privacy as well as a few others. Kisame lifted his head and brushed his knuckles against the baby soft face of the brunette, mournfully admiring the warm glow it still held.

Her last words before falling asleep repeated themselves like a haunting melody that cursed his soul.

"I love you."

. . . . . . . .

Everything was silent, tense with distressed emotions and nostalgia as everyone was remembering moments with the brunette when she was awake. Sasori brought out the casket that he had stayed up all night making, putting delicate detail in every dip and curve of the intricate carvings.

It was set up in an unused room that was completely empty till both the artists had taken to decorating the blank pristine white walls to look like an enchanted forest, with artificial sunbeams flickering through the painted leaves. It was a fitting and serene resting place for the girl. They opened a hole in the ceiling right above the casket and the exact size too that way even if it rained it wouldn't ruin the floor nor the casket thanks the hand made glass case that went above it.

Lexy was changed into a soft white dress with thin straps and reached above her knees. Just a plain dress, yet it made her look like a sleeping angel, with soft eyelids bearing thick lashes that brushed her cheekbones and pale pink lips slightly parted to release slow, rhythmic breaths.

She looked peaceful.

Hair spread out like a halo on the satin feather pillow, gleaming with golden highlights in the sunlight as if the glass wasn't even there, it was so finely made.

Only Madara and the artists could enter to clean the casket whenever it picked up any layers of dust, keeping it fresh, as well as the sleeping girl inside.

She was a sleeping beauty.

**This is where the rapid chapter uploadings will end, but that doesn't mean the rest will take forever. I'll promise you that, (and not postpone it like the others) **

**Aside from that, WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?! So far LOA is the only one reviewing this story, and I thank her dearly for that, I worked so hard on this!**


	6. Samaru!

**Hello my readers! I apologize not only for the present but also inadvance for my slow updates recently. Try to remember that I have High School too. But anyways; MAJOR PLOT TWIST! You were warned ;P**

Sasori growled in exasperation, running a hand through his unkempt locks. There just HAD to be a cure! He'd pulled an all nighter mixing multiple concoctions in hopes to recede the snake venom, but to no avail. According to the poison sample in his microscope every attempt seemed to only make it worse. MUCH worse.

He suddenly lifted his head, eyes staring at the wall ahead with a thoughtful expression. "Wait a minute."

"Samaru..." he murmured out of the blue, then jumping up as realization struck him.

"Samaru!" and he hightailed out of the room like a headless chicken, research papers scattering about in his clumsy escapade.

Shouting for all it was worth as he arrived in the lounging room, "Everyone! I know how we can wake her up!"

"TELL US SASORI!" the residence shouted back at him as they all filed in the room.

"Samaru." was all he said before gesturing for them to sit down somewhere.

"So what does Samaru have to do with waking up Lexy?" Kakuzu inquired.

"Good question, Kakuzu, and the answer to that is; her subconscious. Or in other words, alter ego." the puppeteer replied.

Itachi leaned forward, "You're saying that Samaru is actually not only her male version, but a part of her?"

Sasori nodded, "In some way, yes. However, it is more like he is the guardian of her mind."

"Where did you come up with this idea Danna, hmm?" his lover questioned with a tilted head.

"You have already noticed that Samaru is a bit of a flirt, as well as polite, whereas Lexy just simply states her interest in someone and rather tactless." he began.

"Lexy is still Lexy whenever Samaru is out, but it's only through the mind. Not to mention while I was studying the blood samples I noticed that the venom should have killed her, not put her to sleep."

"Now back to the original question; How will Samaru wake her up?" Madara inquired.

"There's an issue there, however. In order to get to Samaru,"The redhead paused, a grim expression on his face.

"Someone will have to enter her dream world and find Samaru, confront him, and ask him to wake her up."

"I'll go." Olivia exclaimed without thinking, but the puppeteer shook his head. "No, it is too dangerous. It'd be better for Kisame and Itachi to go."

The lovers shared a glance and nodded. "Just one last question," Itachi uttered. "How will we get in?"


	7. A Morbid Fantasy

_**WARNING; Disturbing dark poems. Which are to be expected in future chapters.**_

Madara stood next to the casket, the crystal lid laid aside so he could hold his middle and index fingers to the center of the brunette's forehead, his other hand rapidly forming one-handed seals as he silently murmured the jutsu.

Finally opening his eyes the raven glance about the room, landing on Itachi and Kisame. "Whenever you two are ready, place your hands on her head and you will be teleported into her mind." he stated, but also warned them, "I will have to remind you that it won't be anything you would expect, so do be careful."

The lover nodded in understanding, sharing glances before stepping forward. Kisame took a deep breath, softy observing her slumbering countenance, "I'll find you, Kitten." he promised.

Smiling softly at the brute Itachi grabbed his lover's hand before both of them reached out to gently touch the teen's forehead as instructed.

There was a flash of eerie black light, enveloping the couple in a midnight shroud, making them barely visible to the other inhabitants of the room.

Olivia gasped when a small creature, no bigger than her thumb, fluttered out with tiny boney wings the color of charcoal. It's emergence was followed by a gentle, but sad girl's voice; it sounded like Lexy.

"_A cute little critter, with a pleasant little_ _chitter_."

Everyone focused on the tiny thing as it rested on Olivia's thumb, tilting it's head cutely.

_"It can sit on your thumb, and act a bit dumb."_

The woman let a small, cute sound fall from her lips as the fairy like being made a soundless melody. They couldn't hear it, but somehow they could at the same time.

_"To make you coo, but it's pretend isn't true."_

The air around them grew tense and bone chilling. Olivia shuddered as the fairy flew off her hand, flying about the room, it's soundless song becoming angry and pained.

"_This faceless fairy, isn't very merry. It's featherless boney wings, are but a tool for devilish beings." _

It flew in front of Itachi and Kisame, who never strayed from their sleeping lover, but watched the critter curiously. "I remember hearing this poem." Itachi uttered.

"Lexy wrote it one night after coming back from school. She looked as if she was in a trance." he explained, allowing the fairy to observe him closely.

"Get ready to enter." Madara informed, appearing rather scared.

_"As it takes off for an illusional flight. This mysterious being; a Shadow Sprite."_

The ebony light suddenly became intense, it's darkness shrouding the room to a void of nothingness, and as quickly as it came, it vanished altogether, along with Itachi and Kisame.

Heaving a deep sigh Madara rubbed his temples, suddenly looking aged by twenty years of stress.

"What's wrong?" Sasori uttered, distraught over the elder's unexpected behavior.

The raven pursed his lips, shaking his head, "I'm just more worried about them than Lexy right now." "Why is that, hmm?" Deidara butted in.

"It's just what she keeps hidden within herself. That chanting from earlier, and the fairy, that was Lexy. Those creatures are what she'd call Shadow Sprites..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

"Those "things" live inside her mind?" Olivia questioned, highly perplexed as to how Madara knew any of this to begin with.

Madara's mouth was set in a firm line as he looked to the blonde. "I'm just hoping they find the River of the Past and not the River of Lost Souls." he muttered.

"River of Lost Souls?" Kakuzu raised a brow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Lexy's dreamworld is in some way, a gate to the underworld. At least that's what it is to her. Not a pleasant place to be."

"So in some sense she's a Grimm Reaper. **If anything; that's just plain creepy."**

Olivia scoffed, "Like you're one to talk, Mr. I Eat Your Periods."

Zetsu blushed in response, his lover hugging him while cooing, "Don't feel bad Zetsu, Tobi's here with you!"

"Now we just have to wait." Madara spoke out, breaking the joking atmosphere as they all turned to watch the slumbering girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kisame opened his eyes with hesitance, peeking through a squinting lid to make sure he was still in one piece. Taking a deep of relief Kisame relaxed before glancing about, only to gawk upon seeing that he was standing in the middle of a cemetery. Turning his head up; the sky was nothing but dark grey clouds, like a storm, only there was no rain.

The grass beneath his feat gleamed a dull shade of green, almost appearing dead. The clearing he stood in was dotted with charcoal dead trees, their limbs bare. Finally getting over the fact on how dead this place was he realized something;

Itachi was nowhere to be found.

He hollered for his missing lover, and the raven came out from behind the statue that guarded the centre of the graveyard. "Kisame, come look at this." He gestured to the statue.

The swordsman followed him to stand in front of the human sized structure that stood atop an obsidian platform. It was a slim figured woman with natural curves and slightly wavy hair that reached the small of her back, a loose fitting gown falling to her ankles. Her arms were spread out as if accepting something, head tilted towards the sky.

"Read the plaque at her feet." his lover instructed, and he did, tilting his head afterwards upon noticing the foreign language.

_"Zonde amerette, bentorn. Witschette ulnte."_

"Any idea what it means?" the raven uttered, Kisame shrugging in reply as he straightened to stand upright and take another look about the cemetery with a shiver. "Let's get going, I don't like the looks of this place." Itachi only nodded in agreement before they both set off.


	8. Her Darkest Secret

**This chapter is a little rushed since I didn't want it to drag on for too long. But in the end everyone is happy... I hope. **

The lovers felt nothing but dread twisting in their stomachs as they entered the forest area that surrounded the cemetery they had left moments before.

There was nothing alive, or perhaps, nothing that showed life. All the trees were dull shades of charcoal, completely leafless. For the ones that had vegetation, the leaves were just as black, and crumbled to dust as the slightest touch when Itachi reached up to grab one, the ash like sand vanishing as it spread in the silent wind.

"Everything is so lifeless." he murmured, face showing complete confusion. "I was actually expecting to see fairies and unicorns flying around. Not this." he admitted.

A familiar soundless melody rang out from nearby, and a Shadow Sprite flew out in front of them.

"You again?" Kisame muttered, lightly smacking at the creature when it sat on his head to pull at his hair. "Quit that!"

Itachi quickly shoved his lover to the side as an arrow whizzed through the air, sinking into the bark of a tree that was behind the brute. They looked up in alarm to see a teenage boy aiming another arrow at them in warning.

"State your purpose here, demons." the hunter ordered. His hair was just as dark as Itachi's, barely brushing past his broad, yet lean shoulders, some of it covering parts of his face.

"We are here to find a man named Samaru." The Uchiha spoke, wondering why the boy looked familiar, not to mention his voice.

The teen lowered his bow, slowly releasing the elastic wire and putting the arrow back in his quiver. "Samaru Demangé? That would be me." he uttered. "If you're wanting the bounty on my head it no longer exists now that I am a royal knight under Princess Shadowfiend's name." he then stated, jumping down from the branch.

Just then, realization seemed to cross his countenance, and he looked at the Akatsuki again. "Woah, Kisame? Itachi? What are you doing here?" the boy inquired.

"We could ask you the same thing, but we came here to ask you to wake Lexy up." Kisame spoke, baffled that this guy was Samaru. He looked so different!

Samaru's eyes; now sharp with ebony stones, dulled for a moment, as if deep in thought, and he then gestured for them to follow him. "I'll be more than happy to let here wake up, but you need to see something first."

Without another word the men followed him through the dead forest, and yet, they were in another clearing. Kisame stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide from the sounds of moaning. Not the pleasured ones mind you, but it was more like mourning.

Itachi noticed his lover's discomfort and held his hand in reassurance as they approached the river. Samaru gestured for them to look inside, and they did, but horror stricken faces.

A woman crying in pain, a baby wailing from lack of comfort, and a man shouting in loss. Hands stained in red reached out of the bloodied waters, trying to grab at something to keep from being dragged downstream. Where the river led to, the couple did not wish to know.

'_Fingers pricked by the thorns of a rose,_

_Your very life drips into the crimson ravine._

_Songs of tragedy and sorrowful woes,_

_The demented souls trapped in the still currents._

_Tears of agony long dried out_

_They plead for unexisting freedom._

_Their cries for help going ignored,_

_As the reaper himself watches on in boredom.'_

"River of the Lost Souls." Samaru's voice suddenly speaking out made them jump.

The boy sighed, "Madara already knew about this place, since Lexy asked him to warp himself into her mind. She trusted him to know, but she was worried that it would scare you, or make you feel like she wasn't happy." he explained.

"Why would she hide this from us? We love her regardless." said Itachi.

"Well, that alongside her past. You've experienced her waking up crying before?" They both nodded. "She was having a nightmare about her past." he added.

"What happened?" Kisame asked, backing up a safe distance from the river to sit down with Itachi, the teen crossing his legs Indian style in front of them.

"As most teenagers do nowadays, she used to get bullied a lot when she was in middle school. Was called vulgar names since she developed through puberty quicker, pushed around since she was too scared to stand up for herself. All that stuff, but none of it compared to when her parents got divorced, which was the start of all of it." he told them.

"Then at some point she began to escape to her own fantasy land; which is this place. It isn't all dead forest, there's others, like the Shadow Forest; which is where she resides in most of the time, taking up the role as Princess Shadowfiend."

Kisame couldn't help but snort at picturing his kitten as a princess, it just seemed a little too girly for her, but cute.

"Though once you get used to, this place is actually kind of pretty." Itachi said, scaring his lover somewhat.

"But enough of that." Samaru suddenly spoke, "You guys need to get out of here. Otherwise Mr. Boney will be after your heads." Itachi raised a brow. "Mr. Boney?"

"Death." the boy corrected himself with a smirk. "Or in other words; the Grimm Reaper."

"I don't wanna know." Kisame muttered, his head beginning to hurt. "Just get us out of here."

That was all he had to say, because at the snap of the teen's fingers, Kisame and Itachi were falling face first into the floor, startling everyone.

The swordsman stood up with a groan stumbling backwards a bit while holding his nose. Itachi was no better, rolling over onto his back to place both hands over his forehead, eyes clenched in pain.

"Ouch." they grunted simultaneously.

"That was quicker than I expected." Olivia spoke, helping Itachi stand. "And painful." the raven added.

Madara placed a hand on Lisames shoulder, helping him stand until he regained stability over his body. "So how did it go?"

The brute gave him a grim look. "I'd rather not talk about it." The elder nodded in understanding. "But the place is kind of pretty once you get used to it." Kisame's brow twitched in slight annoyance, "That's what Itachi said."

"Hey guys, she's waking up, hmm." Deidara pointed at the casket, where Lexy was beginning to stir with a quiet murmur.

As if on cue, the girl suddenly shot up, hand flexed like she was about claw something, and it whipped down through the air, ebony black slashing through the air and almost hitting Deidara and Sasori if they hadn't jumped out of the way.

Kakuzu's mouth fell open at the sight of the wall. It appeared as if it had been slashed through, which it literally was by some unknown power. "My money..." he whispered in horror.

"Die you accursed fiends!... Huh?"

Everyone turned back to the girl who had shouted the threat, only in time to see her entire eyes were an inky black, nails elongated and the color of charcoal, and her lips pulled into a snarl to reveal sharp animalistic canines. Large black wings sprouted from her back, each wing tip nearly touching either wall to her sides. It all vanished when she blinked in confusion.

"...Kakuzu's so gonna kill me." she mumbled, staring at the wall.

"Lexy!" was all the warning she got before getting knocked over to the floor by a family group pile.

Olivia's face smothered into her neck, Tobi on top of the blonde, with Deidara squashed above masked boy, his own lover on top of him, and so on.

"I can't breathe! My boobs are killing me!" she protested, gasping in sheer relief when they got off one by one.

A blue hand was held out in front of her, and she looked up to see Kisame kneeling before her with a helping hand. Instead of accepting it she leapt up and hugged him tightly, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The brute smiled warmly and gently wrapped his arms around her, turning his head to bury his nose into her hair, warm tears falling down his cheeks like hot wax.

"I missed you, Kitten." he whispered, kissing her on the lips before Itachi stepped up to them with his arms spread open, "Where's my hug, kitty cat?"

Running to the raven Lexy embraced him in the same manner as she did with Kisame. "I love you." she told him. "I love you two so much."

The swordsman circled his arms around both of his lovers, face split into a wide, happy grin.

Everyone else glanced at one another before silently leaving the room. Except for Tobi, Olivia, and Deidara, who sat huddled together like emotional teenage girls. "How sweet." Olivia sniffled, blowing her nose in a tissue.

Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu came back to drag them out of the room, ignoring their protests of 'watching a true love story unfold'.


	9. I Love You

Sitting on the edge of the bed Lexy was still embraced between her lovers, crying softly with a joyful smile. "I'm sorry I never told you guys that I was a goth chick inside." she mumbled, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer.

Itachi gently petted her head, kissing her temple. " We love you for who you are, Lexy. Although we understand why you'd be scared to tell us, it does hurt that you were hiding those things from us." he lightly scolded her.

"You can trust us, kitten." Kisame simplified the raven's words. "But all that matters now is that you're back, safe and sound, and in our arms." he added, pecking her cheek.

The brunette suddenly blushed, her thighs rubbing together as a light groan came from her. Itachi noticed this with a raised brow and smirked, as did Kisame. "Horny?" spoke the swordsman, getting a nod in return.

Chuckling the brute claimed her lips passionately, the Uchiha dipping to leave scorching kisses along her neck, hands reaching around to gently fondle her ample breasts, one straying away to slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

One arm hugging Kisame's neck, the other treading it's fingers within Itachi's hand, Lexy moaned softly as the Sharingan wielder tenderly nibbled on her earlobe. The brute caressed her thighs, hitching the dress up to reveal a rather flowery designed pair of white boy shorts.

Pulling away to allow her some air he glanced down, a toothy grin spreading on his face while raising a brow. "Usually you're wearing black, but I'll have to say this fits you rather nicely, Kitten." She gave him an amused smile, kissing his chin. "Thank whoever dressed me into this."

Lexy lifted her arms to let her lovedoves slip the dress off, quickly discarding their own clothes and leaving them all in their underwear, and bra in Lexy's case.

Turning around she decided to give Itachi his fair share of attention, tangling her tongue with his while Kisame took over her neck, one hand raking up her side while the other went down to stroke the sensitive area through her boy shorts. Deftly undoing the clasp of her brassiere he immediately got busy playing with her pert nubs, gingerly tweaking them to win the cutest mewls from the girl.

Gently breaking the kiss Itachi hooked his fingers within the elastic of her shorts, swiftly tugging them down, leaving her bare and squashed between their torsos. The raven sent the behemoth a lustful look over the girl's shoulder, both leaning in, and Lexy turned her head slightly to see her lovers fighting for dominance, still running their hands all over her body.

Highly turned on by the sight the teen whined with a pout, turning to lustful awe when the men broke away, their eyes giving her seductive and sinful looks. A shudder jolting up her spine she suddenly felt compelled to crawl backwards, her lovers slowly stalking after her. Head bumping the headboard of the bed she stopped, their bodies soon looming over her like panthers cornering their prey.

However, Kisame's eyes seemed to brighten, as if remembering something, and backed away a bit, hands lifting up to form hand signs. "What are planning, Kisame?" Itachi inquired curiously, moving out of the way when strings of water began to emerge from the behemoth's body.

"Just something I've been wanting to try for a while. Kakuzu gave me the idea." the shark smirked, the tendrils moving out to snatch each of Lexy's limbs, lifting her up in the air a bit.

"Kisame?" the brunette squeaked, growing somewhat worried as a couple wrapped around her bosoms, squeezing the supple mounds gently with the tips flicking over her nipples and tenderly pinching them to make her cry out in bliss.

Itachi watched on with a mixture of mirth and hunger in his eyes. Seeing her so vulnerable with such a cute expression sent his libido skyrocketing. Kisame was no better, his lips pulled back in a light snarl as he summoned more threads of water to tickle the insides of her thighs.

Itachi felt left out and sat with his knees digging into the mattress before scooting between her spread legs, tongue poking out to flick against the bundle of nerves, winning a moan that was close to a scream. Groaning quietly he glided his lithe muscle inside her wet heat, wiggling it around to make her squirm with small whines and whimpers.

Pulling away Itachi smirked, and the tendrils went away to let the girl fall onto the bed with a soft thump. Gently placing a hand under her to press against her back the raven had Lexy lie on her front, her shapely bum poking up at an angle.

Tenderly rubbing his index along the slit of her moist lips the Uchiha took off his ebony boxers to release his erection, and pressed the tip inside her entrance. Elsewhere sitting on his knees Kisame tilted her head up to give her a soft kiss before positioning his member in front of her lips.

With a moan Lexy accepted the head, sucking the precum from the slit to earn a sound that was a mix of a low growl and a grunt. Mentally giving the swordsman a coy smirk from the horny expression on his face, the teen slowly took in the rest of his girth as Itachi began to pound inside of her, repeatedly striking her inner sanctum.

Before long, all three of them were making wanton moans, or grunts. Retreating slightly Lexy lightly bit the nerves hidden beneath the shroom, forcing a deep growl from Kisame as he released in her mouth. The girl was soon to follow as body shuddered, a heavy moan falling from her as Itachi came as well, pulling out with a set of gasps escaping his parted lips, as was the other two's.

All three collapsed after huddling together under sheets, their sticky, sweaty forms snuggling in one another's warmth. Perking her head up slightly Lexy smiled goofily at her lovedoves.

"I love you." she told them in a whisper, almost cooing at the fact that they were already asleep. Or appeared to be, at least.

"We love you too, Lexy." they both mumbled sleepily, nuzzling her neck as they all fell into a slumber.


End file.
